Granberia
Character Synopsis Granberia is one of the 4 heavenly knights and is by far the youngest of them, at only 24. She is the most combat-focused of them all and is famed for being an expert swordsman. She invented the powerful skill called vaporizing rebellion sword and taught it to Luka. Like Luka, she is very sensitive to "pleasure" attacks. Character Statistics Tiering: High 3-A '''| '''Low 2-C Verse: Monster Girl Quest Name: Granberia, the swordsman of fire Gender: Female Age: 24 Classification: Dragon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation (Is a master in the use of Fire, Can breath Fire), Thunder Manipulation (Can summon Thunder to engulf her blade), Earth Manipulation (Is a master in the use of Earth), Air Manipulation (Mastered the use of Air Techniques at a young age), Attack Replication (Can replicate attacks that have been done on her or ones that she's seen before), Teleportation (Heavenly Knights have the ability to teleport), Telepathy (Her Heavenly Knight status allows her to read minds and use them a predict attacks), Immortality (Type 1, as a monster her lifespan far exceeds that of a human, is also immune to human diseases), Stat manipulation (Can amplify herself and weaken her opponents, can cause actions to use the potency of stats that they wouldn't normally use; For instance, striking power would be dependant on the value of the user's agility instead of attack), Attack nullification and reflection (Can create barriers that reflect magical damage, has access to abilities which passively reflect damage) Destructive Ability: High Universe Level '(Capable of fighting Luka. Assisted in the battle against Goddess Ilias) | '''Universe Level+ '(A post-part 1 Luka and company stood little chance against her in the Colosseum without Alma's help.) '''Speed: Immeasurable (Kept up with Luka.) Lifting Ability: Unknown (Likely surpasses that of Luka, but to what extent is unknown.) Striking Ability: High Universe Level, likely higher (Her attacks could damage both Luka and Ilias, the former she defeated in battle and the latter she played a vital role in defeating.) | Universal+ '(Beyond early part 2 Luka and company.) 'Durability: High Universe Level, likely higher (Took tons of Ilias' attacks to the face and kept on hailing her with vaporizing rebellion sword until she collapsed from exhaustion.) | Universe Level+ '(Even Alma Elma cannot overcome her in raw strength.) 'Stamina: Extremely High '(Performed her most powerful move over and over while tanking many of Ilias' hits, survived Luka's most powerful technique and suffered no permanent damage, fought Neris to a standstill for hours.) 'Range: Likely Mountain Level '(stated to have trained until she could cut through a mountain during a battle royale for the monster lord's throne.) 'Intelligence: Peak Human Level '''(Hasn't displayed notable intelligence feats in general). '''Very high in terms of combat experience. Weaknesses: "Pleasure" attacks. Notable Feats: * Battled Luka at his peak and won. * Took Luka's strongest technique to the face and healed completely in about a week or less. * Suffered multiple hits from an angry Ilias and was all better a month later. * Bombarded Ilias with attacks that damaged her greatly. Other Attributes List of Equipment: Her heavy-looking sword Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Cursed Sword Style: This is the same style of sword fighting that Luka himself uses, but her skill with it surpasses his. * Vaporizing Rebellion Sword: She invented this attack. When Granberia uses it, she hits with enough force to damage goddess Ilias. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Girl Quest Category:Games Category:Light Novel Category:Dragons Category:Knights Category:Swordsmen Category:Magic Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Psychics Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Telepaths Category:Lightning Users Category:Fire Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Tier 2